Only Hope
by chieLOVESyou
Summary: It's been 2 years since Ayumi died,Ren's hole in his heart still uncured then he met a girl. A test of faith and love is on the line with all the trials ahead. Full summary inside. R&R please... thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Only Hope**

By chieLOVESyou

Rated: K, English, Drama, Friendship & Romance, Ren Kannagi

Author's note: I don't own Kaze no Stigma, okie? :D but this is my fanfiction and I have the rights to control all the things in this. This is my first FF so it's not that good, but I hope, some will read it.. *fingers crossed* :). Thank you everyone! :D

_Summary: It's been 2 years since Ayumi died, Ren's hole in his heart still uncured. Then, he met Megumi, a girl looked a bit like Ayumi, but much different than her, in one fateful day at the beach. He felt the same feelings he has for Ayumi towards Megumi. He then realized, Megumi's the one he had been waiting for unexpectedly. With all those trials and challenges ahead of them, will everything go on the way they want it to be? A test of faith and love is on the line._

**CHAPTER 1: The Fateful Meeting**

It was a bright afternoon that day, even though clouds were covering the sun. He was walking home from school, thankfully, alone, Kanon was dragged by her friends to eat at the new cake shop and Serizawa was forced to stay at school for detention. As he walked along, he remembered something important today. "Oh yeah, it's been two years since Ayumi died. . ." he thought, with his held back tears. He went home to change his clothes and headed for the beach where he took Ayumi before. He took a deep sigh, "I really miss her, terribly. . .going to the beach huh. . .well, that might help to cheer me up remembering my precious moments with her again", he thought and smiled to himself.

He reached the beach and slowly walked near the shore, engulfing every step he takes, he reminisce her past presence, not seen but only he can feel. He suddenly stopped, his eyes widen in bewilderment, "No way. . .A-A-Ayumi?. . .". He saw a girl standing by the shore her hair was dancing as the wind blew. He ran fast towards the caramel-colored hair girl. He stood beside her and stared, while the girl took a minute before noticing him and turned her head to face him. "Hi there!" she said smiling. "I thought she was Ayumi. . .I'm such a fool, she's dead, she can never live again. ." Ren thought to himself upset, but still staring at her. When he didn't answer immediately, the girl asked, "Are you alright?". He break away from his thoughts, "Oh yes, I'm fine. Sorry for bothering you". The girl smirked a bit, "You're not bothering me" she replied smiling. "I'm Megumi Hosenkou, and you?" she held her hand out. "Ren. . .Ren Kannagi" he replied taking her hand and shook it. Megumi's eyes widen a bit, "Wow! You're a fire artist!" and smiled sweetly. Ren nodded, "How about you?". "I'm an elementalist. . .but a frail one" then she laughed. "No it's not, an elementalist is great!" he said trying to give her self-esteem. She just blushed and turned to the ocean. "The ocean is beautiful, isn't it Ren?" she asked while staring at the ocean with her sparkling eyes. Ren stared at her and said, "Yes it is. . .". He smiled as he watched her follow her eyes on the movement of the waves. "She sure looks a bit like Ayumi. . .and her eyes are green peridot. . .very beautiful. . ." he thought and smiled.

"Hey Ren, are you busy? Will you do something important?" she asked cheerfully. "Hhmm. .no, I'm not. Why?" his eyes smiling. Megumi blushed, "Well. . .uhm, I want to play" she pointed her index finger at Ren then back to her saying, "you and me" then smiled. Ren smirked, "Okay, we're a bit mature for that kind of thing, but I don't mind, come on, let's play!" then grabbed her hand. They played by the shore until the stars were sprinkled in the velvet sky. As they sat on the fine white sands, Ren thought to himself, "She's fun to be with. . .I think, I'm starting to like her. ." then he blushed, "Ayumi will be happy for me, though I still love her and there's still a place for her in my heart. But Megumi. . .she's starting to close that particular hole in my heart with her simple gestures and smile that means so much. . ." then stared at her.

"Want to know something Megumi?" he asked. She turned her head to face him, "Sure, I'll be glad to listen" then smiled. He turned his head to the ocean as he began, "You resemble a very dear friend of mine, she's Ayumi, except your eyes differ in color. Everything about you reminds me of her . . ." he smiled sadly. Megumi smiled, "That's nice. But, where is she?". He lowered his head, "She died two years ago. . .". She was shocked to hear it, she patted his shoulder gently, "I'm sorry to hear that, Ren. . .". He looked at her and noticed she was sad, "No, it's okay. We should accept things that had happened in the past, stay at the present and look at the future" then smiled. She nodded, feeling relieved for him. "We're somehow the same Ren. . ." she said. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "I lost someone dear to me at a very young age. . .I lost my mother when I was 8 years old. . ." she lowered her head, "my father used me to kill her. . ." then tears began to pour down her cheeks. Ren was surprised, he can't find any words to say to her, he pulled her close to him, rested her head on his shoulder as he gently patted her head, "Sshh. . .". She gripped her hands on his shirt, still crying, "It's my entire fault. I let my father used me as a weapon for killing people he wants to take revenge on. But, believe me Ren, I don't want to do that, he's hypnotizing me every time he wants to kill. So I ran away from him and now he's searching for me. . .". Ren's eyes lowered, he was speechless, and he doesn't know how to comfort her.

She let go of her grip on Ren's shirt then stood up. "Megumi, where are you going?" then he stood up as well. She looked at him with her eyes wet, "Sorry for telling you all of these. . .Are you afraid of me now?". Ren let out a small laugh. "Wh-What's funny with my question?" she looked confused. Ren smirked, "How can I be afraid of you? You're such a nice and beautiful girl". She blushed, "You didn't listen to what I just said now, are you?" a bit annoyed. "I heard all of your words" he smirked. "Can't you get that I'm being used to kill people against my will?" she asked confused. He smirked again, "Yeah, I get it. So as long you're not with your father, he can't use your power, right?". "R-Right. . ." she replied with a half smile. "Oh! It's getting late. . .we should go home now" Megumi said as she grabbed Ren's hand and run away from the shore. They stood in front of each other. "Thank you for today Ren, I've never had a fun like that before!" she said smiling. "No problem, let's play again tomorrow, okay?" he smirked. She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I decided to write a Fanfic about Ren, for a change :D haha. I like his story so I put some twist in my ff xD haha. I got the name of Alkan Simure Hosenkou from a co-writer of kzs fanfic, he/she owns Alkan, his/her user name is D.M. Ash, thanks to him/her Megumi's been created out of my fantasies.. :D haha.. [sorry I dunno, if D.M. Ash-san is a boy or girl… my apologies :)]In my story, Megumi is Alkan's daughter and he's not a friend of Kazuma, but Kazuma know some things about him. Hope you'll enjoy this chappie :D .. thanks very much… :3

**CHAPTER 2: Tragedy and Welcoming**

"Oh yeah, where are you staying?" he asked, worry can be heard in his voice. "I'm staying with the kind baker at the intersection over there" she said cheerfully and pointed to where it is. "Okay, I'll be going then" he said. "Be careful" she said smiling. He nodded. As he was about a meter or so away from Megumi, he looked back. His eyes widen in anger. He saw four guys around her. He rushed towards her, without a second to lose. "Let go of me!" she cried. "I don't want to, we'll have a couple of fun things to do tonight. . ." one of the guys said, holding her waist tightly. As one of the maniacs neared his lips on her neck, a fire ball hit him, causing him to pull back abruptly. "WHO DID THAT?" the maniac asked furiously. "It's me, asshole!" Ren said, his eyes burning with anger. "Oh. . .a twerp using pathetic fire balls!" the guy holding Megumi said then the rest of the maniacs laughed hysterically. Ren smirked furiously. "Ren. . ." Megumi muttered blushing. The maniacs stopped laughing, when the hands of the guy holding Megumi began to burn causing him to let her go. "Wow. . .so that's pathetic huh?" Ren smirked angrily and sarcastically. The maniacs were horrified and they cowardly run away from them.

Ren moved closer to Megumi, "Are you alright?" he asked with worried eyes and voice. She nodded blushing. Ren took a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you Ren, no one has ever saved me from those kinds of situations before. . ." she smiled sadly. His eyes widen, "What? You're prone to attempting sexual harassments, like that?". She nodded blushing in embarrassment, "But luckily I could find a way to escape from them. . .running, kicking or punching them. . .", then she laughed a bit. Ren looked in her eyes, those eyes that full of emotions, "I'll protect you Megumi, and I won't fail this time. . ."he thought. "Oh! Hiroshi-san must be waiting for me" she said as she turned away but he grabbed her hand. She looked at him innocently. "I'll walk you home" he said and smiled. She just gave him her beautiful smile. They reached the bakery. It's an average bakery we usually see around town, but this bakery has so many rose and lilac flowers in front and two long white benches in each side. Megumi's been knocking for minutes. "That's odd. . .Hiroshi-san should open the door by now" she said walking back and forth in front of the door, trying to see through the dark window from the outside. "Maybe he's already asleep, the lights were off" Ren suggested. "Hm. . .Maybe, but we should open this door, Hiroshi-san isn't deaf not to hear me calling for minutes. I feel something's not right. ." she said worriedly as she held the door knob again, twisting it, hoping it would open somehow. "Okay, step back. I'll open it for you" Ren smirked. The door broke effortlessly. "Wow. . .he's strong!" Megumi thought to herself amazingly.

When the door broke, Ren saw a figure lying on the floor. Megumi turn on the light, her eyes widen as she saw Hiroshi-san lying on the floor with blood around him. Ren was surprised too, he knew it was Hiroshi-san, he held Megumi close to him, as he feel her tremble in the scene before her eyes. They approached the lying baker. "Hiroshi-san. . .Why?. . ." she muttered as tears pour down on her cheeks, shaking the dead Hiroshi-san. Ren patted her head gently, "Sshh. . .we'll call detective Tachibana for investigation" he said softly. Ren got his cellphone in his pocket and dialed Detective Kirika Tachibana's number. "Hello, Ren what's new?" detective Tachibana answered on the other line. "Detective, we need you to come here fast, we found Hiroshi Akiyama dead in his bakery, please investigate about this" he said anxiously. "Alright, we'll be in our way" she said and hung up. The detectives reached the bakery together with Ayano and Kazuma. "Ren, what happened here?" asked Ayano, she has no clue what was going on, because she was only dragged by Kazuma in the first place. She eyed the girl in Ren's arms. "When we got here, we just found him lying on the floor with his own blood around him. ." he replied as he gently patted the girl's shoulder in his arms. "Who's your friend?" Kazuma asked looking at the girl staring into space. "This is my friend, Megumi Hosenkou" he replied facing his brother. Kazuma's eyes widen a bit, "Whoa! Hosenkou? Interesting . ." then he smirked. "What's so great about it, huh?" Ayano asked in annoyance, must be jealous of Megumi being complimented by her Kazuma. He turned his head to face her, "She's an elementalist. Hosenkou family is famous for manipulating all four elements. She must be the daughter of Alkan Simure Hosenkou, he's famous for being a notorious elementalist around the world, a great ability such that is rare to have" he explained emotionlessly. Ayano just nodded in amazement with her mouth shaped like "o","How come, I don't even know a single thing about these elementalists if they are that really famous?" she wondered to herself.

Detective Tachibana approached them holding something in her hand. Megumi stood up, "Detective, how's your investigation?" she asked anxiously. "We found this unusual necklace with a locket in the crime scene" Kirika said as she hand it over to Megumi. Her eyes widen in fear, "Th-This necklace. . ." she opened it and found her family picture with her mother and father, "My father owns this. . ." her hands trembling. They looked at the picture eagerly. "Told yah, she's the daughter of Alkan" Kazuma smirked. Ayano noticed her trembling hands, she held it with hers. "Megumi, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly. Tears began to fall on her cheeks, "Father had been here, he-he ki-killed Hiroshi-san. . ." she said in between sobs. Ren frowned with what he heard. Ayano hugged Megumi as she patted her head gently. "There, there. . .We'll work all these things out, so don't you worry" she said softly. Kazuma smirked upon hearing such a comforting tone from the short-tempered red-headed girl he'd known for so long. Megumi nodded as she wiped her tears with her little fingers. "This is an unusual way of killing someone; there are no scars nor cut or even traces of finger prints. . .a true work of a superior elementalist, Alkan. He's been known for killing someone without any physical contact from the victim, I think he's using some kind of medium or something. But we're lucky, he dropped his necklace, so we found out it's him" Kirika explained. "That's right, I hate to admit it but, he's higher than my standards" Kazuma said emotionlessly. Megumi stayed in Ren's arms, thinking coherent thoughts. Not too long, Detective Tachibana declared a man hunt operation for Alkan Simure Hosenkou, dead or alive.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kazuma asked as they stood outside the bakery. "We should go home, and take a good night rest guys!" Ayano said, trying to cheer Ren and Megumi, she noticed the two of them had been in depression about the incident. "But, I. . .I don't have any place to stay, now that the bakery's been sold to the government. . ." Megumi muttered, looking down on her feet. Ren cupped her chin, looked in her eyes, "Stay with us" he said gently. Before she could say anything, Ayano dragged her in Kazuma's car and headed for the Kannagi Mansion. "Thank you very much" Megumi said smiling sweetly. Kazuma just smirked as he started the engine. Ayano smiled sweetly, "It's our pleasure to have you, Megumi". Ren, who was sitting beside her, put his hand on hers then grinned. She blushed letting out her gentle smile. They headed immediately in the meeting room to inform Jugo, Ayano's father and head of the Kannagi clan, about Megumi's matter and agreed to have her in the mansion. As he looked at Ren and Megumi, having an earnest talk, he thought, "Hm. . .this should be easy, as I can see towards them, they're getting along well, unlike the two over there..", he took a deep sigh upon seeing Kazuma being run after by Ayano holding Enraiha. "I can set them in a marriage in the near future. Wow! Having an Elementalist in our family. . .great, very great!" Jugo thought to himself and smirked. "That's it Kazuma! You're finish!" Ayano said as she swayed Enraiha in his direction. But he dodged it smoothly causing Ayano's eyebrow to twitch. As she turned to face him, Kazuma caught her wrist, she dropped Enraiha on the floor as he put his lips against hers. She answered the kiss passionately. He broke the kiss when both of them needed to breathe. Kazuma smirked as he saw Ayano's face turn red as a tomato. "I think you should accompany Megumi in her room" he said grinning. She nodded and walk away from him. When she heard him say, "Your lips are the most gentle thing I could ever taste", obviously she turned red and walked away from him faster, murmuring, "Idiot pervert!".

"This will be your room Megumi" Ayano said as she opened the door adjacent to Ren's room. Megumi entered and looked at every corner of the room, "Wow! This is very nice Ayano. I can't thank you enough for everything!" then she smiled sweetly. "Having a girl younger than me in the house is really great, you'll be my little sister, okay?" she said smiling and winked. Megumi nodded with her smile from ear to ear. "Okay, Good night, Sleep well, Megumi" Ayano said smiling. "Good night too, sister" she replied smiling sweetly. They hugged each other before Ayano come in her room. As Megumi lay on her bed, "Father's here in Japan. . .It's been two years since I ran away from him in Italy. I hate him. . .I despise him. . ."she muttered as tears fall on her cheeks, "I won't let him harm any of the people dear to me, like what happened to Hiroshi-san. .". There's a knock on her door. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands, "Who's there?". "It's me" Ren said. She opened the door and Ren entered. He looked in her eyes and noticed it's a bit wet and red, "Did you cry, Megumi?" he's worried. She lowered her head and smiled sadly looking down on her feet. Ren sighed, "I know it's really hard for you to accept things right now. . .Just talk to me, everything you want to let out, okay?" he patted her head. She nodded half-smiling. "You should be careful, all of the people close to me should be as well" she said worriedly as she held back her tears. He didn't say a thing, there's a minute of silence between them. Until Megumi looked in his eyes, "Father is here. . .and he might harm you and ended like-" , she was cut-off by Ren. "Don't you worry, Megumi. He can't harm me nor you. I'll protect you, I promise that to you" he said seriously directly into her eyes. She blushed, "Oh, Ren. . .I really can't thank you enough" she said smiling. He smirked. "Well, I'll let you sleep now, I know you're tired of what had happened this day" he said and walked towards the door as he close it gently behind him. "Good night Ren, thank you" she used the wind to carry her message through his ears. He smirked blushing. "Good night too, my mademoiselle. I love you…" he whispered to the wind. He fell asleep with the thought of protecting Megumi as long as he can to be with her and her alone.

*uhm, that's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it guys. I'm not sure when will I update chapter 3 but I already have a draft :3 haha… Please leave some reviews or comments :D thanks very muchie! :))

~chie :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi to everyone! :D It's been a while ne? :) haha. *sigh* I hope some will read my fanfic and leave some reviews xD haha.. But, I don't care, I'll write it until the end and even no one wants to read such a lame story… xD haha.

**CHAPTER 3: Letting Go**

The day started with the bright rays of light from the sun which seems to be smiling upon the sleeping Megumi. She left her window open last night, good thing she didn't catch a cold. Ayano was awakened by her father. "What is it?" she asked yawning. Jugo took a sigh, "It would be the start of the last semester in your school, Ayano. I want Megumi to come with you and Ren. I'm concerned with her traumas, if she'll go to school, that might help her ease the traumas she'd been through" he explained. Ayano nodded, "Yeah, I know right, father. After all, she'll get bored here with all the old people around the house" she said smirking. Jugo just sweat dropped, "Yes, th-that's right" he said and leave Ayano in her room. She took a deep breath, "Alright, I must get ready for school!" she said cheerfully as she head in her bathroom and change into her uniform. Megumi was still sleeping peacefully in her room. She was awakened by Ayano's knock on her door. "Oh. . .Ayano, good morning. ." she said as she covered her mouth with her hands and yawn. Ayano smiled upon seeing a cute Megumi with her eyes seem to be just half-open. "Good morning too, Megumi. Here, go and change with these clothes, we're going to school" she said smiling, as she handed the school uniform to her. "Uhm, school?" Megumi said with a confused expression. "Yup. Father wants you to study with Ren, so better get going if you don't want to be late!" Ayano said cheerfully and winked at her. She nodded and rushed in the bathroom to change.

It took minutes before she finished. She went out and found Ayano and Ren waiting for her outside the Kannagi mansion. "Wow! I can't believe I'll be going to school with you guys! I'm just so happy!" Megumi said with her eyes sparkling in delight. Ayano smiled. "Yes, it's really great!" Ren said grinning. As they walked to school, they talked about Megumi's educational background. She said she was born in Japan and studied here for 8 years, and then her family migrated in Italy after the incident with her mother and she studied in an elite school for girls in Milan not until she ran away from her father about 2 years ago. She was an outstanding student in every class she'd been. She excels in almost all of her subjects. Upon hearing those words from Megumi, Ren and Ayano's jaw fell in amazement. "Wow! You're a true genius, Megumi!" Ayano said as she put her hands on her shoulders. Ren just stared at her with his gentle smile, not too long he caught her eyes, and she smiled back at him.

They reached the school and separated their ways. As Megumi and Ren walked to their classroom, she asked, "Uhm, Ren, why should I go to school? I think I have all the knowledge that I can get. .I mean this will cost extra . . .". Ren frowned, "Don't say you're being an extra!" then he smiled "You're a part of our family now, so don't distance yourself from us. Besides uncle Jugo wants it too, so you can't be bored in the house, right?". Her cheeks showed pink colors, "Right!" she said and smiled. They entered the room, as expected, everyone was staring at Megumi, murmuring some things like, "Who is she?", "Ren's girlfriend?" and "Wow! She's so cute!". Megumi looked at Ren with a nervous look. He smiled, "Don't worry, they're all good friends". The teacher, Mr. Hirai entered the room. "Okay class, take your seats" he said. Everyone sat on their respective places properly. "We have a new student to join us in our last semester" he continued, "Introduce yourself Ms. Hosenkou" he whispered to Megumi. She took a step forward, wearing her cheerful smile. "Good morning everyone! I'm Megumi Hosenkou. I hope all of us will be good friends and please take care of me" she said cheerfully. Everyone was smiling at her, warmly welcoming her, except Kanon who shot an evil look at her while thinking annoyingly, "Megumi huh. . .who is she to Ren?". "Alright, take your seat Ms. Hosenkou, beside Mr. Kannagi" Mr. Hirai said. She walked to her seat as everyone smiled at her saying, "Hello" or "Hi". She took her seat as Ren leaned towards her, "They all like and adore you Megumi!" he whispered to her. "Yes, I think they are. That's really great" she whispered back smiling sweetly, causing him to blush. Kanon saw them and got annoyed. "Hey Kanon. . .jealous much?" Serizawa whispered to her in a teasing way. "Shut up, Gorilla!" she snapped back at him.

The classes had ended and they were about to go home, when Serizawa and Kanon walked towards them. "Hey Ren! Mind to introduce us to her?" Serizawa smirked. "Sure. Megumi these are my best friends, Serizawa and Kanon" Ren said smiling. Megumi bowed and said, "Nice to meet the two of you" then she smiled. "You too" Serizawa answered back smiling. "Who are you exactly?" Kanon asked her, shooting an evil look at her. Megumi sweat dropped and looked at Ren with an expression, "What should I say?". Ren answered for her, "She's a distant relative of mine living in our house". Megumi took a sigh of relief. "Awesome! Can I take you out, Megumi?" Serizawa asked bluntly. Kanon smiled evilly. Ren's eyes widen. "Oh. . .I-I. .ca-" Megumi said. But Ren cut-off her statement and tried to hide his burning expression, "Sorry buddy, but Megumi's not dating any guy". Kanon pouted, "Geeze. . .such a boring girl" she thought annoyingly.

Serizawa laughed hysterically, "Gotcha buddy! I'm just kidding! How can I betray you?" he said. Ren's cheeks turned red while Megumi just smiled, I think she didn't get the meaning of what Serizawa said. Kanon's eyes widen, "No way. . .He likes her. . .no, I think he loves her. . ." she thought upsetly. Megumi saw Kanon's expression, "Huh. . .what's with her? She likes Ren? Huh. . .why do I feel something unusual?. ." she thought to herself. "Uhm. . .that's enough already, stop Serizawa" Megumi said humbly. Serizawa stopped immediately in teasing Ren liking Megumi. "Okay, sorry guys" he smirked. Ren smiled turn his gaze to Megumi and noticed she has a confuse expression on her face. Kanon was lost in her thoughts too, "What should I do now?" she thought. "Hey Kanon! Is something wrong?" Serizawa asked. "Uh. . .no, I'm just thinking about things and stuff, that's all" she replied and tried to smile. Megumi looked at her with mix emotions, "I don't get it. . .Why am I feeling this way? Do I possibly love Ren, that's why I feel uneasy towards Kanon who feels that way for him? I. . .I can't give Ren up to her. He's the only one who cares and true to me, and. . . .and. . . he treats me as a real person unlike my father who treats me as a weapon" she thought.

Silence between the four lasted for minutes. Ren noticed an unusual aura from the two girls; it's not anger but awkwardness and jealousy. "Hey guys! Let's go eat at the new cake shop! What do you say?" Ren said cheerfully, hoping to lessen the tense aura. "Wow! That's great! Come on!" Serizawa smirked. "I'll definitely go!" Kanon said, "I won't give up on Ren, not until he says it to me personally. I love him as much as that Megumi girl" she thought and gave Megumi an evil look. Megumi's eyes widen a bit by Kanon's look, she's a very kind and considerate girl, even if she wants to come, "Sorry, I can't go. I'm not feeling well. I'll go next time" she said smiling. But before Ren could grab her hand and retort, she ran outside the door and started to walk home. Kanon noticed his worried and upset expression, "Don't you worry about her. She's not a little kid anymore, she can handle herself!" she said smiling, but inside she's hurting. Ren just nodded. "Come on guys! I'm hungry!" Serizawa interrupted. "Let's go!" Kanon said as she grabbed Ren's arm. "Megumi. . .I know she feels awkward with Kanon's way of acting towards her, but she shouldn't lie for Kanon's sake. *sigh* I must tell Kanon how I feel, even if t hurts her, because she'll be more hurt if I hold this any longer. . " he thought to himself while they're walking to the cake shop. Meanwhile, Megumi was walking alone, she took a deep sigh. "Well, you're a big foolish girl Megumi. . .you lied to them. . .anyway, unlike Kanon I can be with Ren every night and day, so I'll give her the scene today" she thought to herself, smiling sadly.

*At the Cake Shop*

"Wow! I ate for a year!" Serizawa smirked. "Geeze. . .you really are a Gorilla" Kanon teased him. "I'm not a gorilla you twerp!" he snapped back. She covered her ears with her hands and said, "I can't hear you!". Ren laughed at them, and then they laugh as well. "Too bad, Megumi's not feeling well, she missed all the fun!" Serizawa said. Kanon stopped and her eyebrows twitched. "Yeah. . .but, I bought a box of cake for her" Ren said smiling and showing the box. Kanon felt really jealous, but she didn't bother to say a thing instead she remained quiet. The three of them walked home together, and then Serizawa parted his way with Ren and Kanon, because the two have the same way of house. "Ren, let's go at the park" Kanon said smiling. "Uh. . .sure" Ren replied plainly. "Darn it! I should tell it to her now. I don't want to hurt her even more. . ." he thought. They headed for the park with awkward silence.

*At the Kannagi Mansion*

Megumi was over the pond thinking coherent thoughts while staring at the reflection of the moon on the pond. Ayano approached her, "What's up Megumi? Its cold you know? You might catch a cold here". She turned her head to face her, "I'm waiting for Ren" she replied smiling. Ayano smiled, put a coat on her, "Okay, so while you're waiting for him, I want to know more about my little sister's life". She nodded smiling, "Okay, thanks for the warm coat". Ayano sat beside her and began asking questions.

Ayano's last question was, "I know about your father used you to kill your mother. But, why did he do that?" her eyes worried. Megumi lowered her head, took a minute before she answered. "He. . .found out my mother was having an illegal affair with another man. I was with my father that time, we caught her with his man in a restaurant. .After all of us were home, my father started to hurt my mother physically. . .I cried as I tried to stop him, but I failed and got hurt too. . ." tears pour down on her cheeks, "My father was really angry, his emotions took control of him, he grabbed me and started to chant a spell on me. . .that's all I remember that time, I passed out then I woke up on the floor next to my mother. I tried to wake her up, I shook her, but it's no use, she's dead. . .My father moved close to me. He said he used me and my power to kill her, when I'm under his spell I'll follow every command he wants me to do even if it's against my will. Then we went to Italy, to start a new life, but it got worst. Father gone too far, so I decided to ran away from him and go here in Japan" she told Ayano in between sobs. Ayano listened with an ache on her heart. She pulled Megumi close to her, "Don't cry Megumi. It already happened, so we must leave it behind okay? We're here, Me, Ren, Kazuma and your friends, we all love you" she said softly as she stroked her considered little sister's hair. Megumi wiped her tears with her little fingers as she nodded.

*At the Park*

The night was breezy, stars were all over the ebony sky, glimmering ceaselessly. "Kanon, I have to tell you something important. . ." Ren said after he gathered his courage. Kanon felt a shock on her heart, knowing what he will say, "Sure. Speak up. . ." she said trying to smile then lowered her head. Ren took a deep sigh as he began, "We're best friends for such a long time now, Kanon. And I can notice and feel your affection towards me, but I. . .I can never give the same affection back to you. I don't deserve such affection from you. . .Yes, I like you Kanon, because you're my dear best friend, you and Serizawa, we're all best friends" he said, sincerity can be seen through his eyes.

Kanon's tears began to pour down her cheeks, "I-I understand, Ren. . .I do really. . .It's Megumi, right?" she said in between sobs. "Yes. I'm very sorry Kanon. You deserve someone who can love you as much as you love him" Ren said smiling sadly. Tears pour down on her cheeks even more, her heart twinge, "I'm sure she'll love you more than I can ever do. . .All I can be in your eyes is a good friend, and I-I didn't even managed to capture your heart for all the time we've been together. . " she lowered her head. He patted her head gently, "We'll be best friends still, okay?" then smiled a bit. She nodded as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "Alright. . .nothing happened, I didn't fall in love with you and you didn't break my heart into pieces. ." she thought. "Let's forget about this matter, nothing will change between us, is that clear Ren?" she said smiling. "Okay, clear Madam" he said smiling.

Kanon find herself lying on her bed. She was thinking about their conversation. She took a deep sigh, "So, this is how it feels when someone you love turned you down. . " she said holding back her tears. She felt a heavy weight in her heart, something's blocking her throat and she couldn't breathe normally. She sighed again, "I should accept his decision. . .I can't control his feelings. Even if I said I want to close the hole in his heart, I know he'll find the right person for him and it's her. . ." she smiled sadly as she continued to think, "I. . .admit my defeat. I better move on, it's really not good for my skin thinking of such things!" Kanon fell asleep with a smile on her face and peace of mind as she had accepted everything that she'd heard, felt and decided.

*At the Kannagi Mansion*

Ren got home and saw Megumi being cradled in Ayano's arms. He walked to where they are silently. Ayano looked up at Ren with a sign of "be quiet". He smirked as he said, "She's like an angel even if she's asleep". Ayano nodded smiling, "Yes. She'd been through a lot of pain and trials, you know Ren?" she said and faced him. "Yeah, I know" he said as he got Megumi off Ayano's arms and carried her to her room. He carried her gently, feeling her constant breathing against his chest. He laid her on her bed like a fragile glass and put the blanket on top of her.

He sat on her bed side as he stared at her sleeping figure. He ran his hand through her hair, as he stroked each strand softly. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, but her eyes went open causing him to pull back abruptly. His face was really red, "Me-Megumi, I. . .I" he tried to explain. But Megumi sat down on the bed with a gentle smile on her face. "Good you're back. I was worried you're not home, and it's getting late" she said sweetly. He smirked, "Sorry I made you worry. You made me worry too, you know?" he said in a bit of teasing way. "Huh? What did I do?" she asked confusedly. Ren laughed, "No, nothing. I'm just kidding" he said. "Okay" she said smiling. They looked into each other's eyes deeply. "You're trying to kiss me, aren't you, Ren?" Megumi asked blushing. Ren smirked, "Yes I am. Will you let me do it?". Megumi smiled, "Sure. I don't mind". He leaned forward as his lips reached her forehead, and stayed like that for a minute. Megumi closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her forehead and drawing in the realization, "I know what's that unusual feeling that I feel for Ren. . .I love him". When he pulled back, he saw Megumi's cheeks were red and he chuckled. "Good night, Megumi" he said as his face was close to hers. She smiled, "Good night, too Ren" she said softly. He walked out of her room and closed the door behind him gently.

*In this chapter, Megumi understood what feelings she has for Ren and Kanon let go of her feelings for him. Please leave reviews. Thanks very much! :D , I guess.. xD haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm here again, I OWN NOTHING except the plot… :DD haha. Please leave a review of your opinions, suggestions and comments, okay? Thanks guys! :)))

Chapter 4: Let's hit the Hot Springs!

*At the Kannagi Mansion*

"Hey! Wake up people!" Ayano started to shout inside the house. Megumi was startled by her shout and almost fell on the floor. "Huh… What is it, Ayano?" Megumi asked as she opened her door. "Yeah, What's up with you in this early morning?" Ren asked rubbing his eyes. Ayano rushed to Ren and Megumi's side, her eyes sparkling. The two sweat dropped. "You're freaking me out!" Ren said. "Awww! Let's go to the hot springs!" Ayano pouted cutely. "He? Hot springs?" Megumi asked. Ayano nodded. "Hm? Why so sudden?" Ren questioned. "Yukari called me and said she won in a draw lot of 6 tickets to the hot springs!" Ayano said cheerfully. "Wow! She's really lucky in draw lots" Ren said. Megumi smiled, "Will Ren and I come with you guys?" she asked. Ayano throw a hug on Megumi, "Of course you will! You, me, Ren, Kazuma, Yukari and Nanase will hit the hot springs!" she said cutely. "Uhm, Ayano, she can't breathe!" Ren said with a sweat dropped. Ayano let go of the hug, Megumi was catching her breath. "Okay, you two pack your things now" Ayano said and went off.

*At the Hot Springs*

"I can't believe I'm here" Kazuma said emotionlessly as he walked by Ayano's side. She hit him on the head lightly, "Stop complaining! Thanks to Yukari, you're free in this hot spring!" she said with a nerve popped on her head. Yukari and Nanase laughed, while Ren and Megumi sweat dropped. "They sure make a good couple, aren't they?" Nanase said with a sly smile. "Yup! I agree with you Nanase!" Yukari added with a chuckle. Ayano blushed hardly and remained quiet about the matter, while Kazuma just continued to take the heck out of Ayano.

"Alright! We're in pairs with the room!" Yukari announced. "I'll room with Nanase. Kazuma you'll room with Ayano. That remains Ren and Megumi" she continued with a sly smile. "W-Wait! Yukari!" Ayano protested but Yukari gave her a knowing look and she bit her tongue. "Uhm, I'll share a room with you Ren?" Megumi asked blushing. "Y-Yeah… I guess because Yukari wants it" Ren replied blushing. There's a silence between the two. "H-Hey, don't worry Megumi, I won't do anything bad to you" Ren assured her, blushing. Megumi showed more than a layer of blush and she nodded. "Well, this is our room, Megumi" Ren said as he opened the door and they both enter. "Wow! It has a soothing atmosphere" Megumi said smiling. They arranged their things and headed outside, to the indoor pool. "Wow! There is a pool in here!" Megumi said cutely. "Yup. You want to swim?" Ren asked. Megumi looked into his eyes, of course he blushed. "Ren, I don't know how to swim" she pouted cutely. Ren smirked, "That's fine, I'll teach you how to" he said and grabbed her hand, and they ran towards the pool. "Yo!" Kazuma said. "Oh, hi bro!" Ren said. Megumi bowed. "You guys will swim?" Kazuma asked. "Yeah. You too?" Ren replied. "Hm. Maybe, if Ayano will" Kazuma said with a sly smile and wink. Ren sweat dropped, "I'm not feeling good about his thoughts" Ren thought to himself. "Come on, Ren. Let's go swim!" Megumi said and grabbed Ren's hand. They jumped in the pool with Megumi still holding Ren's hand. She's wiggling her legs and feet, afraid to get drown. Ren put her hands on his shoulder and put his hands around her waist. He smirked. "Don't be afraid, I got you" he said smiling and bit blushing. Megumi calmed down, looked in Ren's eyes and smiled sweetly.

They've been in the pool for more than an hour; Ren teaching Megumi to swim while the rest of the guys were with them in the pool playing ball. After the pool, they all went to the hot spring and had a relaxing warm bath.

*At Ren and Megumi's Room*

"Oh! I'm exhausted!" Ren said and lay down on the bed. Megumi was in front of the mirror combing her hair. She smiled, "Yes, but all of us had a great time, didn't we Ren?" she said sweetly. She put the comb down and sat beside Ren on the bed. Obviously they both blush! (AU: haha. Well, you can't help it, especially when both of you feel a mutual love within)

Ren sat up. Look at Megumi's peridot green eyes. She smiled at him. He moved his face closer to hers. Their noses are touching each other. They both smirked blushing. Ren would kiss Megumi, until they heard an unusual noise in the next room; Kazuma and Ayano's room. Ren blushed, he heard a moan. Megumi still innocent about those matters asked, "Hm? What was that noise Ren?". Ren was trying to control himself not to do anything perverted to Megumi. He stood up. "I-It's nothing Megumi. Don't try to bother with them, okay?" he said blushing hardly. Megumi nodded. "Alright" she said and stood up as well. "Hm? Where are you going?" he asked. "I'll just breathe some fresh air outside" she said smiling. Ren smiled, "Okay, I'll come too" he said and entwined his hand with hers. They both walked hand in hand together and headed towards the garden.

*At the Hot Spring's Garden*

They sat on the white bench across an enormous fountain. Megumi looked up in the sky. "Wow! The stars are so many tonight, look Ren!" she said smiling and pointing upward. He did as he was told. "Yeah. They're beautiful, just like you are" he said and looked into her eyes. She smiled and blushed by the compliment. He put his lips on hers. They kissed so innocently, not more than a minute lasted. Ren smirked seeing Megumi's face so red as a fresh apple. "Are you not cold?" Ren asked. She shook her head. He smiled. They should be heading towards their room when a wind blew so hard in their direction. Ren covered Megumi. "Wh-What was that?" Ren asked. The wind stopped and revealed a figure of a man, amidst the dust. Megumi's eyes widen.

A man wearing a black cloak with green peridot eyes like her and with raven hair appeared in front of them. Megumi was frozen in her spot. Ren eyed the man. "Who are you?" he asked bravely. The man smirked. "I should be the one asking you the same question young boy" the man said in a dangerous tone. Ren's eyebrows twitch, "What do you mean?" he snapped back. The man continued to just smirk. "The girl you're holding, is my daughter" he said in an even more dangerous tone. Ren's eyes widen in surprised and horror. "Megumi's father, Alkan…" he thought uneasily. Megumi's grip on his shirt tighten, "He'd found me. No point in hiding anymore" she said looking at Ren's eyes. "Alright young boy, please give me back my daughter this instance" Alkan said in his normal tone. "I don't want to go with you!" Megumi shot back. Alkan's eyes widen. "Why you!..." Alkan said furiously and throw a fire ball into their direction. Ren created a barrier. "I refuse, sir. Your daughter already said no" Ren said in a dangerous tone. Alkan gave a perilous smirk. "Ah, you want a death fight young boy? Then I shall give it to you" he said seriously. Ren clutch his hand, "I won't fail this time, Megumi, I promise" he thought. "Stay back, Megumi" he said seriously. Megumi's eyes will near to cry, "Ren… You don't have to do this for me, it will cause you so much trouble!" she said looking into his eyes directly. Ren smiled, "I'm doing this because I love you, Megumi" he said blushing. Her eyes widen, tears begin to fall on her cheeks. "Oh, Ren… " she muttered clutching her hands on her chest.

"Enough with the drama already!" Alkan said furiously. Ren smirked. "Fine. Let's start" he said ferociously.

Author's Note: That's it for chapter 4! Hope you like it guys! :DD please leave a review! Thank you very much! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I own nothing. Okay? Haha. I guess this chapter contains a battle scene, but I'm no good in writing battle scenes so I made it brief xD haha. So no flaming, please. :33333 Please leave a review.. Thank You! :D

Chapter 5: The Battle for Love

*At the Hot Spring's Garden*

Ren and Alkan were still fighting for their lives. Megumi was hiding behind a tree, silently praying for Ren's safety. "Oh God… Please help Ren… I beg you" she muttered tears falling. "I hope Kazuma and Ayano were here" she thought. "Oh! I can call them…" she said and whispered some words in the air.

*At Kazuma and Ayano's Room*

"I'm tired Kazuma…" Ayano muttered lying on the bed beside Kazuma. He kissed her forehead. "Okay" he said. They heard a loud crash outside. "Wh-What was that?" Ayano stood from the bed and looked outside. Kazuma followed her. "I can't see anything or anyone who's battling" he said. Ayano nodded in agreement. "Ayano, Kazuma. Help us; Ren's battling with my father at the garden… Please, come quickly" Megumi's voice in the air ringed into Ayano and Kazuma's ears. They hurriedly went at the garden to see Ren and Alkan bruises all over still fighting.

*At the Garden*

"You still don't want to give up young boy?" Alkan said in his normal tone. Ren clutch his hands on his side. "Why would I? I'm here to save Megumi from your evil doings!" he said. Ayano and Kazuma were watching from nearby. "Ayano, look for Megumi. I'll help Ren out" Kazuma said. "Right!" Ayano said and went looking for Megumi in the garden. She walked and walked, until she'd found Megumi curl like a ball, knees to her chest and crying. "Megumi!" she called and hurriedly went to her side. Megumi sobbed in Ayano's chest. She patted her head gently. "Ayano… I'd tried to stop them but they didn't listen to me. I don't want them to fight. Fighting won't lead to any good…" Megumi said in between sobs. "Come on. Let's stop them, Megumi" she said and stood up. But before Megumi can utter a word, Ayano grabbed her hand and they walked into the battle scene.

"Yo" Kazuma said as he entered the battle scene. "Kazuma?" Ren said in surprised. Alkan's eyes widen. "An interruption with our battle" Alkan murmured. "What the heck are you doing here?" Ren asked in an almost shouted tone. He smirked playfully. "I'm here to meet Mr. Alkan Simure Hosenkou in person" he said and walked towards him. Alkan sweat dropped. "Nice to meet you in person, Alkan" Kazuma said and held his hand out. Alkan smirked. "You too, Kazuma Yagami" he said and took his hand. Kazuma smirked evilly. When they shook hands, he sent a vibrating wind inside Alkan's body and let go of his hand. Alkan was taken aback. "Is it painful?" Kazuma asked in his normal tone. Ren's eyes widen. "K-Kazuma…" he muttered. "I'm here to help you out, bro" Kazuma said and wink at his little brother. "So, that young boy is your brother huh?" Alkan asked. "Yes" Kazuma replied emotionlessly.

Ayano and Megumi came into the scene running. "Father, stop!" Megumi shouted. The fight was stopped. "Hey, Megumi, don't go near him. He might hurt you!" Ren said gently and grabbed her hand. Megumi looked at his eyes and smiled. "Ren, look at yourself, you're badly wounded… You've done enough for me" she said while she put her hand on his cheek. He held her hand on his cheek. "No. I won't let him take you" he said in a frustrated voice. She shook her head. "I-I don't want to be the reason why you always put your life on the line just to protect me…" she said looking into his eyes. Alkan smirked. "My, my, did my daughter have fallen in love with this boy?" he said in a dangerous tone. Megumi and Ren turned to face Alkan who's walking towards them. Ayano and Kazuma placed themselves beside the two young couple. Megumi took a step forward. "Megumi!" Ayano shouted. "Have you made your decision, Megumi?" Alkan asked. Megumi nodded her head. "Megumi! Don't do this!" Ren shouted and should be grabbing Megumi's hand, but Alkan sent him flying in the air. Megumi's eyes widen and ran towards Ren. Her father didn't manage to stop her, because she made a barrier around herself. "Ren!" she rushed to his side, and tears falling from her peridot green eyes. "H-Hey, don't cry… I don't want to see you crying, Megumi" Ren said as he sat up and wipe the tears falling from her gentle eyes.

"WHY YOU!" Kazuma said and launched an attack to Alkan, who immediately sent him off his guard. "Ayano, help Ren and Megumi" Kazuma said as he continued to launched powerful attacks on Alkan and eventually activated his power as a contractor. "Guys, are you okay?" Ayano asked. Ren nodded. "Yes, I guess" Megumi replied. They guided Ren to stand up. All of their eyes widen. Alkan was helplessly lying on the floor. Kazuma smirked evilly. "Whoa… Did Kazuma do this to him all by himself?" Ayano muttered. Ren was speechless while Megumi was frozen into her spot, eyes widen. "F-Father… "she uttered. Kazuma passed out and Ayano rushed to his side. Ren was stopped on his spot while Megumi was slowly walking towards her father. "Megumi, don't go near him, he might hurt you" Ren said, but she continued walking anyway. Alkan was panting hard, bruises all over his body, and his blood was dripping out.

Megumi knelt before her father. Her tears are starting to fall. "Hey, wh-who told you to cry?" Alkan said, but much a whisper. She reached his hand and held it gently. Alkan's eyes widen, he never thought that his daughter still have a thing called love for a father like him, who treats his daughter as a weapon. His heart twinge, tears fell on his blood-stained face. "Father… "Megumi could only say in between sobs. Ayano and Ren were watching them, while Kazuma was still passed out, they feel their hearts ache too upon hearing Megumi and her father's conversation. "Megumi, I'm very sorry for all those years I've caused you pain and suffering. I caged your freedom like a prisoner. I'm a terrible father to you. After your mother betrayed us, my sanity as your father vanished with time, anger and revenge reigned on me, that cause you to be involved in killing. I'm very sorry, my daughter I hope you can forgive me" Alkan said, trying to keep his voice. Megumi nodded and just continued to cry.

He continued "I'm granting you your freedom from now on. To do things you wish and dream of. You now have a wonderful family that will look after you, I won't be worried about you, because you're in good hands. Remember, I love you Megumi" he smiled gently. "Oh, father… " she said and hugged him. "Thank you. I forgive you now. I love you too, father" she said tears falling. Alkan patted her head gently. She raised her head to look at him. His eyes were fluttering. "I think it's my time to go now, Megumi" he said with a gentle smile. Her eyes widen. "No! No! No! You can't father! I promise you will start a new life. We'll make up for all the years we're in the dark!" she said in a shouting tone, tears uncontrollably falling on her cheeks. An ambulance came and it just reached in time to get Alkan in the hospital.

*Inside the Hot Spring's Lobby*

"Did we miss a lot of things?" Yukari asked in bewilderment upon seeing Ayano, Kazuma, Ren and Megumi covered in bruises. "Uh, we got in a fight" Ayano said. Nanase took a deep breath, "Let me say it, with Megumi's father right?". Their eyes widen in surprised. "How did you know?" the three chorused. Yukari chuckled while Kazuma was drinking his coffee quietly. Nanase scratch her head, "You see, I saw you guys in the garden, Megumi was kneeling before her father, well that's my guess, then I called an ambulance because he was bleeding" she explained. The three just nodded. "I'm going to bed" Kazuma said and went off. Yukari and Nanase head towards their room as well. Megumi was worried about her father's condition. "Don't worry, he'll be alright. He's a strong man" Ren guaranteed her. She nodded feeling relieved. "Let's visit him tomorrow, what do you say guys?" Ayano said smiling. "Sure" Megumi said and Ren nodded. "I'm very tired, let's get to bed" Ren said. The three of them head to their rooms and silently praying for Alkan's safety.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I'm always busy xD haha.. anyways, please leave a review :3 thanks! :D oh, Happy New Year everyone! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello guys! It's been soooo long since I updated this story. Sorry for the wait, I'm a busy girl. LOL. xD I'm practicing my piano and guitar skills while I find time to write(yes, that's ) School will start soon, so I'm gonna leave a new chapter. No flaming please, enjoy guys! ^_^

**Chapter 6: Megumi's Memories**

*At the Hospital*

"How are you feeling, father?" Megumi asked as she sat beside her father's hospital bed. Alkan was in the hospital for a week now. His wounds are quite deep and his right leg is dislocated. Megumi always come by to nurse her father after school. Alkan gave his daughter a smile. "I'm getting better, Megumi. Thanks to you" he said and patted her head. "I'll always come until you get better" she said cheerfully.

She was peeling an apple when the door suddenly opened. "Good to see you're getting better, Mr. Hosenkou" a familiar voice spoke. She rushed to see who it is, and just who she expected it to be. "Ren!" she said. She scratch his head sheepishly, "Ah, well. I was worried where you're going today. So, I followed you and see you're here visiting your father" he said. Megumi smiled "You want some apples? They are fresh" Alkan can't help but to smile: to smile and see his daughter in love. "Sure. I'd love to" Ren replied as he sat on the chair beside the bed. Megumi continued to peel some apples from a distance.

Alkan eyed the young fire artist who's sitting beside him. He noticed he has gentle features but a strong will, as to what he had observed in their battle at the hot springs. Alkan began to speak in a much gentle voice, "I see that my daughter is happy at your clan. Thanks for that". Ren nodded, "It's my pleasure, sir". He smirked, "Don't be too formal. Just call me, Alkan". "Okay, s-si… I mean, Alkan" Ren said and take a bite of his apple.

"Ren, tell me how you met Megumi" Alkan said with his eyes closed. "I met her at the beach. She was sitting all by herself and then I talked to her" he said while looking at Megumi who's busy peeling the apples and other fruits. Alkan's eyes opened gently and he took a deep breath. "She still loves the beach" he said as a whisper but enough for Ren to hear. Ren wondered, "What does he mean, 'still loves the beach'?" Alkan looked at him then said "When her mother was still alive, she takes Megumi to that beach almost every day. They played there together, read stories and taught some constellations to her. Like what typical mother and daughter would do. That beach is the only vital memory she has of her mother" he fight back his tears. Ren remained quiet to hear Alkan's story.

Megumi walked back to them and placed a plate of assorted fruits at Alkan's side table. She smiled at her father then sat beside Ren. The three of them talked many things while eating.

"I'll see you tomorrow, father" Megumi said and kissed his forehead. Alkan smiled and nodded, "Be careful on your way home". "Yes we will" Ren said with a smile. They walked home and took a stop at the beach, where he met Megumi and where her mother's memory is alive with her. He looked at her and noticed she has a sad smile. "Would you like to go down?" Ren asked. "Let's go!" Megumi grabbed his hand and they went down.

They sat on the sand and watched the setting sun. Megumi huddled to Ren. "Are you cold?" he asked. "No. Let's stay like this for a while, okay?" she said with her eyes closed. "Sure" he replied. Ren put his arms around her shoulders, just to make sure she's not feeling cold. Just by looking at her, he can tell how much she loves her mother and how she treasures her memory with her. "I know this beach is important to you" Ren said. Megumi looked at her. "Father told you, right?" she asked with a smile. Ren nodded.

She took a deep breath and sat properly beside him. She looked around the beach. "Look at that tree, it's still sturdy right on that spot" she said and pointed it. "What's with that tree?" he asked. "I remember one time, my mother played hide and seek with me. She hid behind that tree. And one Easter day, she put a ribbon around it and at its root was a basket of Easter eggs" Megumi told with a smile. Ren smiled, "I know your mother was a very kind person, she loves you so much". She looked at him, "Yes, she was, my mother… Michiko Inoue". "I'm curious, what is your mother like?" he asked. "Hm… She's beautiful, enough for a crowd to turn their heads when she walks in. Her eyes are deep green. She has the same color of hair as I have. She loves to have her hair in a short cut, above her shoulders. Her perfume smells of lilac. She loves to play the piano, a talent I inherited from her. She sings lullaby to me every night… I love mother, that's for sure. I treasure her, here" she said and put her hands to her chest, to her heart. Ren gently smiled. He entwined his hands with hers.

They started to walk home. There's a big crowd over a five star suite entrance. Megumi noticed it. "Ren, I wonder what's up with that crowd over there…" she said. "Don't bother to look. You'll be crushed with a sea of people like that!" he said and sweat dropped. "Yes, you're right" she said and they continued to walk. Ren saw an elegant looking limousine, a woman of her late 30's came out of it. She's beautiful. Her hair is caramel-colored and reached above her shoulders. His eyes widen. He remembered Megumi's mother's description. "It can't be her. She's dead" Ren thought hardly. Megumi turned to face him, "What's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost". He looked at Megumi and pulled a smile, "Nothing. Everything's fine. Let's go home" then he held her hands. "I know it's impossible it would be Mrs. Michiko. I probably should not tell Megumi, she might get too excited and shocked" Ren thought and took a deep sigh. They finally reach the Kannagi mansion and took rest to their rooms.

Author's Note: Do you guys wonder who's that woman? :O 'Cause I'm wondering too. LOL. Anyways, kindly leave some reviews! Thank you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers! :) This would be the last chapter I'll add FOR NOW. You see, school will start in two days and there's our periodical tests waiting and I need to study. Hope you kindly understand. Just hold on to your screens, I'll be back on CHRISTMAS BREAK and that's a promise I would never break. I'll be glad to reply in your messages, if ever you send me one. LOL. Let's hit chapter 7, enjoy reading guys! ^_^

**Chapter 7: My Mother's Scent**

"What's with your outfit, bro?" Kazuma asked as Ren went out of his room. He was wearing a black tuxedo with red tie. He blushed with embarrassment, "Geez, Kazuma. It's our school festival today, so don't give me that look!". Kazuma laughed then grabbed Ren and patted his head, causing his hair to be disheveled. "H-hey… Quit it bro!" Ren protested. "I'm just styling your hair!" he smirked. Ayano went out with Megumi. She was wearing Sweet Lolita attire for their section's coffee house theme this year. Once Ren laid his eyes on Megumi, he was mesmerized by her beauty. She smiled at him with a light blush. "Uh… Does it suit me?" she asked. But our young fire artist was too captivated to speak, and Kazuma needed to elbow him lightly on his side to bring him back to reality. "Oh! Y-Yes, you look wonderful, Megumi" Ren finally said. "Okay move your butts guys, or else you'll be late!" Ayano said and tapped Ren's shoulder. "We'll be going then" Ren said. "See you later" Megumi said as she waved goodbye to Ayano and Kazuma.

They walked to school together, as always. There's a limousine that passed them by. Ren figured it was the same limousine he saw at the five star suite a week ago. "Why is it heading in our school's direction?" he thought. "Ren!" Megumi called. "Oh, yes, why?" he asked. She frowned a bit, "You're not listening to me. I was asking something". "I'm sorry, Megumi. I was thinking of something. So, what's your question again?" he said smiling at her. "What's a school festival? It's my first time to attend one" she said looking at his eyes. Ren smiled as he explained to her the things students usually do during that time.

*At their school*

"Welcome to our coffee house!" Kanon and Serizawa greeted as our young lovey-dovey got inside the room. Megumi eyed every corner of the room. "Wow. Our room was transformed into a real coffee house, amazing!" she exclaimed. "I was the head in-charge of decorations, so I made it look like a real coffee house!" Kanon said cheerfully. "Serizawa, our classmates need a hand to prepare the tables. Let's help!" Ren said and grabbed his arm, leaving Megumi and Kanon with each other. She smiled at her, "So, Megumi would you like to give some flyers to the visitors to promote our attraction?" Kanon asked. "I'd love to, Kanon" she replied with a smile. The two became more like best friends, after Kanon surrender with her feelings for Ren. She likes to be friends with Megumi, unlike before she dislikes her. But the time they spent together, she realized her bitterness towards her won't lead to any good. They often hang-out at the cake shop and talked girly stuffs. Good for them!

Ren walked to Kanon, who's sitting on the receiving area for customers. "Kanon, where's Megumi?" he asked. She lifted her head and looked at him, "She's out giving flyers to the visitors" she replied once the customer got inside. There's a long line of customers that keeps Kanon busy. "Sending Megumi out to give flyers is a good thing!" Kanon thought happily. Ren hurriedly run outside the building. "Darn. I hope she won't happen to see by any chance that look-alike of her mother! I'm certain she's here. I saw her limousine parked in front of our school. Crap, I hope I can see her in no time" Ren thought as he run and run to search for Megumi.

"Please come by to see our coffee house, thank you" Megumi said and bowed to every person who likely gets a flyer then off to see the coffee house. Her charming personality helps them to get more customers than any other attractions in the school. Three teenage boys around her age stopped at her front. "Please come to our coffee house attraction" she said and held out a flyer to the three guys. One at the center is a black-haired guy with ash-colored eyes wearing black shirt with piercing on his ears. At his left side is a blonde with baby blue eyes wearing a white tuxedo and at his right is a tall red-headed with brown eyes wearing blue jersey. The pierce-eared guy looked into her eyes coldly. "A coffee house?" he asked. "Yes, we serve delicious coffee and cakes. You might wanna try it" she replied cheerfully despite her uneasy feeling about this pierce-eared guy and his companions. He smirked, "What if we just taste you, huh? What do you say?" pierce-eared guy leaned close to her face. The red-headed smirked, "She's cute, very tempting". The blonde guy just darted his eyes on his left, a look of disgust with his companions.

Pierce-eared guy cupped Megumi's chin. "Let me take a good look with your pretty face" he said sternly. Megumi tried to push away his hand on her chin, but she failed. "I might kiss you, you know? You're lips are so…" he said and aimed for her lips. "Luscious" he continued and his lips will brush against hers when blonde guy punched pierce-eared on his cheek that cause him fall on the ground.

Blonde guy shot an evil look at him, "Quit that disgusting talk and acts of yours, Tatsuo" then he turned to Megumi "I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness" he bowed. Megumi was relieved. "I guess it's sort of okay, thank you?" she said and held her hand out. "Call me Kenji" blonde guy said and shook her hand. She smiled gratefully at him, "I'm Megumi". Tatsuo stood from the ground. "You! You always interfere!" he said angrily and punched Kenji. "Oh no. Are you alright?" she rushed to his side. He coughed a bit, "Not really, I guess". Red-headed guy hold Tatsuo tightly. "Let go of me, Natsu!" he said. "No way, dude. You'll cause a scene" Natsu said. Kenji walked to them, with one touch at Tatsuo's face, he lost consciousness. Megumi's eyes widen, "Whoa. What an ability" she thought. "We'll take our leave, sorry for all the trouble" Kenji said and bowed with Natsu then went off before Megumi could say farewell.

Megumi saw a woman wearing a green dress. They have the same hair color and it is cut above her shoulders. Her eyes widen she was stopped for a moment. The woman was walking in the direction of the main building. Megumi dropped some of the flyers, took a step then she found herself running to meet the woman. "Mom! Mom! Wait mom!" she cried as she approaches the stunning woman. She turned to look at her with a confuse expression. "Mom!" she once cried and finally reached her. She hugged her tightly and tears begin to flow from her eyes. The woman examined Megumi's pretty face before she asked with her sweet and gentle voice, "Do I happen to know you, young girl?". Hearing her voice made Megumi cried even more, it's her mother's voice she missed to hear terribly.

Realization came down to her. Her mother's dead. This woman is someone she doesn't know. She is a complete stranger with her mother's features. The woman asked her again, "Are you lost dear?". Megumi let go of her and stand properly in her front. "I'm sorry, ma'am but I'm not lost" she answered trying to keep her voice. She smiled. The same gentle smile her mother had. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Megumi Hosenkou" she answered as she wiped her tears. The woman patted her head, "It's nice to meet you Megumi. I'm Miyo Karino" she wiped Megumi's tear-stained cheeks with her lilac scented handkerchief. Megumi recognized the scent, "It's lilac, my mother's favorite scent" she thought. She smiled sadly and held back her tears.

They sat on a nearby bench under a big cherry blossom tree. Miyo took time to look at Megumi's face. "Megumi, I was wondering… Why did you call me 'Mom'?" she asked looking at her face searching for expression. She smiled weakly, "You look a lot like my mother, Mrs. Miyo". Miyo smiled, "I'm honored. But where is she?" Megumi looked at her feet, "Sh-She… D-Died when I was eight years old…" Miyo's eyes widen, "I'm sorry to hear that, Megumi" then she reached for the young girl to give a warm hug to comfort her. She continued to cry while Miyo's caressing her hair. "I know your mother is always watching over you" she said as a whisper but enough for Megumi to hear. "Oh, I'm so sorry to cry like that Mrs. Miyo" she said wiping her tears and sat properly beside her."It's alright dear, cry as long as you want. I'll be here to comfort you" she replied with her gentle smile. Megumi looked at her deep green eyes. By just talking to Miyo she felt as if she's conversing with her real mother. It felt real, her mother is alive in Miyo.

"Do you play the piano?" Megumi asked. "Yes. It's my favorite instrument, I also sing" she replied smiling. "My mother too, she used to play the piano and she loves to sing" she said with a sad smile. "You also use the same scent my mother love…" she added. Miyo smiled. "Lilac" they chorused. "Let me talk about my life, you probably talked everything about yourself" Miyo said. "Okay, I'll be the one to listen this time" she replied smiling, satisfied to see her mother alive in other person's soul. "I came back here from France. I studied music and performed in many theaters over there. But I came here to Japan, so I can teach and share my knowledge in piano in other students who likes to learn to play it. I'll teach in your school starting next week" Miyo said happily. Megumi's eyes glimmered with joy, she can see Mrs. Miyo almost every day. The thought of it makes her so happy! "Really? That's really great, Mrs. Miyo!" she exclaimed. Miyo smiled, "I want you to be my first student, okay?" Megumi nodded grinning.

They talked with so many stuffs. Megumi learned that Miyo lost her husband and children in a car accident five years ago in France. She told her Megumi's like her daughter, Charlotte in her sweetness and politeness. Megumi also told her about Alkan, her father. They happily talked with each other when Ren came towards them.

"Ren!" Megumi exclaimed. Miyo eyed the young fire artist. "I've been looking for you since this afternoon. You gave me quite a fright!" Ren said then he turned to look at the look-alike of Megumi's mother. "Ren, this is Mrs. Miyo Karino. She'll be one of our music teachers majoring in piano in our school" she introduced Miyo to Ren. He smiled, "I'm Ren Kannagi. Megumi's friend" he bowed. "Geez. I thought something bad will happen to Megumi once she met this woman, but I was wrong. She looks so happy. I'm glad for her" he thought and smiled to himself. "It's nice to meet you, Ren" Miyo said with her gentle smile.

It's twilight already. The school festival was a success. Everyone's happy that day, most especially Megumi, who met a woman like her mother, and by just seeing Miyo, it feels real that she's really with her mother. Miyo gave Ren and Megumi a ride home with her limousine. They also invited her to have dinner with the rest of the Kannagi clan. An offer she gladly accepted without second thoughts. Megumi introduced Ayano, Kazuma and Uncle Jugo personally to Miyo. They had fun talk during dinner, and Miyo stayed almost until midnight because she was having fun with the young girl, and as moments passed by, she begin to treats as her daughter.

Author's Note: This chapter is kinda long! xD LOL. I wonder what will happen to Miyo and Megumi… Oh! And will she ever meet Kenji again? :3 That dude is kinda cool, watcha think guys? :D Please kindly leave your reviews! ^_^ See y'all soon! God bless!


End file.
